Non-conductive panels for an airborne vehicle such as an aircraft or a spacecraft represent an electromagnetic aperture in the internal and external hull of the airborne vehicle. In order to protect an aircraft from the effects of lightning strikes and High Intensity External Radiated Fields (HIRF), a conductive layer is usually applied to the surface of such lining and fairing panels. The conductive layer is electrically connected to adjacent conductive structural components of the airborne vehicle such as metallic fuselage or hull parts.
In order to check the proper functionality of the lining/fairing panels after installation, it is desirable to measure the electrical bonding resistance between a lining/fairing panel with a conductive surface coating and the respective conductive structural components of the airborne vehicle to which the lining/fairing panel is attached. The electrical bonding resistance is an important parameter to ensure electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) and lightning protection capability of the lining/fairing of an airborne vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,904 A discloses a composite material skin attached to a composite material structure using metal lock bolts. A foraminous metal layer is arranged on the composite material skin to divert current generated by lightning strikes away from the metal lock bolts.
European Patent No. 2 402 248 A2 discloses aircraft panels made of composite materials having a metallization structure thereon and metal fixing elements stuck through bores in the aircraft panels for bonding the aircraft panels to structural aircraft elements.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.